


Ringo Kills Tony Stark

by Kellybear42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anti-Tony Stark, Crack, Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellybear42/pseuds/Kellybear42
Summary: What would happen if Ringo got hold of the Infinity Gauntlet??
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Ringo Kills Tony Stark

Snap

Snap

Snap

Thanos looked down at his hand that he thought had the infinity gauntlet on it. It wasn't there. In its place was a horribly knitted mitten that was neon green.

"I think green goes really well with purple," a British voice called out. "Sure, the 60s almost made me colour blind, but I still think my taste is still impeccable."

Thanos and the Avengers froze as a man who looked like he was 50 but was almost 80 walked into view. He held the infinity gauntlet in his hands 

"What you did, did not promote peace and love," he called out to Thanos. And then he snapped.

Thanos glanced at his hands in shock as he was torn apart.

"If I could borrow a lyric from my friend,'another one bites the dust'."

Thor looked to the man in awe, "who are you?"

The man brought his gauntlet covered hand into a peace sign. "I'm Ringo Starr, Love, and I'm here to make everything alright." He snapped his fingers again, and suddenly the Avengers and guardians that were on Titan appeared and vision and Gamora came back to life as well as all the Asgardians that were killed for no reason. 

There were many happy, tearful welcomings. Everyone had smiles that filled their faces, except for Tony Stank because he hates people enjoying things he didn't have a part of creating.

"We had it in the bag, you didn't need to help." Tony stepped up into Ringo Starr's personal space.

Ringo frowned at him.

Tony put his hands to his chest, "I had this covered. I even had a plan that I would have totally put into place if thanos snapped. As soon as he snapped, and I wouldn't need my wife, that is way too good for me, to convince me to or else she would have gotten mad."

Ringo frowned even harder. "I only have one thing to say to you, man. Peace and love 😎✌️🌟❤️🎵🥦🎶🎵🎶" and then he snapped, and Tony Stank was no more.

Everyone's smile grew bigger.

"Wow," Spider-Man whispered to a not-listening Peter Quill, "and I almost started to like him. I had to be smoking some weird crack to think Tony Stank was a good person who wouldn't just make me Ironman jr."

Ringo pulled off the gauntlet and tossed it into a hole that he had in his pocket that led to another land (one could say a Pepperland). "He wasn't groovy at all. A real Blue Meanie, you could say. I have a concert to go to, peace and love, peace and love." He gave two peace signs and disappeared into the wind.


End file.
